


No Release

by thewightknight



Series: NSFW Kylux prompts and ficlets [11]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Dominance, Established Relationship, Hux is Not Nice, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, maybe a touch of sadism, no safe words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 07:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12979146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: Hux deals with the aftermath of one of Kylo's destructive binges.





	No Release

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boredbyreality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredbyreality/gifts).



> Prompted by [a tumblr post](http://boredbyreality.tumblr.com/post/164606871757/momma-and-munchkin-dommesuggestions) [boredbyreality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredbyreality/pseuds/boredbyreality) posted awhile ago - I had it sitting mostly completed in my WIP folder and just rediscovered it today.

Kylo’s whimpers around the gag almost covered up the buzzing of the vibrator buried in his ass. His eyes fluttered closed and Hux sighed in annoyance, slapping his cheek lightly before cupping Kylo’s chin.  
  
“None of that, now. Look at me.”  
  
Reluctantly, eyelids fluttered open again, tears glistening in Kylo’s lashes. Hux held up the remote, watching Kylo’s pupils track it, widen when he thumbed the knob up a notch. Another moan escaped the gag and he could feel Kylo tremble. Leaning back into his nest of cushions, he took in the view.  
  
Gagged and bound, Kylo hovered over him, straddling his lap. He’d placed himself at Hux’s mercy at Hux’s insistence, the only way Hux would let him into his bedroom after his latest tantrum destroyed a costly communications array. When Hux had spread him open he’d nearly choked on the gag. Hux had taken his time, centering the vibrator directly over his prostate.  
  
Hands secured behind his back, Kylo couldn’t touch either Hux or himself. Hux could see the quiver in his thighs as Kylo straddled him, sweat dripping from his brow, cock dripping on Hux’s stomach. Kylo couldn’t sit back without increasing the pressure, even if Hux would have allowed him such a respite. He’d get no relief of any kind until Hux gave permission.  
  
“Imagine what we could be doing instead of this,” he murmured, kicking the remote up another notch. “You could be riding my cock right now. I could be balls deep in you, hands digging into your hips, leaving bruises you’d wear for days.”  
  
He played with the settings on the remote in between fondling himself, denying himself the pleasure of his own release in order to tease Kylo with the possibility he still might relent and give Kylo the fucking he craved. He’d left Kylo hanging on the edge for over an hour now, toying with him, bringing him up to the brink of orgasm and leaving him dangling there before backing down again.  
  
Kylo’s cock twitched as he spoke, eyes almost falling shut again before he remembered himself. He tried to talk around the gag, his mumbles unintelligible but the meaning clear.  
  
_Please Hux. So close._  
  
With a twirl of the knob he turned the vibrations all the way down to the lowest setting. “No. I’m not finished with you yet.”  
  
Kylo’s sobs shook his whole body, but this time he didn’t break eye contact. He could be taught, with the right stimuli and rewards. Shame the lessons didn’t hold outside of the bedroom.  
  
“I should leave you like this. Make you kneel on the floor beside my bed all night long and send you on your way in the morning. Keep this in you, all night and all day tomorrow.” He twisted the knob once for emphasis then dialed it down again, wringing another sob out of Kylo. “Your helmet would fit over the gag, and your robes would hide your,” he paused, smirking as he flicked the tip of Kylo’s cock, “delicate condition. No one would know. No one but us, that is.”  
  
The pained gasp that escaped around the gag went straight to Hux’s cock. “Yes, I really should. In fact, get off me.”  
  
Kylo choked on a sob, eyes wide, pleading. His hair fell over his eyes as he shook his head in denial.  
  
“Are you going to disobey me?” he snapped, and Kylo’s shoulders sagged. He struggled to move, hampered by the restraints. Another breathy moan filled the room as the vibrator shifted inside him and Hux couldn’t resist sending another jolt through the remote.  
  
“That’s right. On the floor. Head to the ground. Good boy.” The thick square of carpeting he’d placed next to his bed would spare Kylo’s knees, the only relief he’d see that evening. His view was almost perfect – all that pale skin, quivering with frustration and need, the play of muscles as Kylo struggled for stillness, trying not to strain against the hold of the cuffs that secured his hands behind his back. It only lacked one thing. When his come hit Kylo’s back Kylo shuddered, and even through the throes of his orgasm he felt the bed shift beneath him.  
  
“None of that,” he scolded once he was sure he had his voice under control. “Unless you want me to send you away now?”  
  
The tremors subsided and Hux reached down, patting the top of Kylo’s head.  
  
“There now. Time to rest. If you’re good, if you don’t disturb me, then tomorrow morning I’ll give you what you want.”  
  
With one last shuddering sob Kylo’s shoulders fell, almost touching the floor. Rearranging his pillows, Hux double checked his alarm before pulling his coverlet up and turning off the lights. He still hadn’t decided whether to allow Kylo his release come morning, but he wanted to make sure he had enough time to at least massage the cramps out of Kylo’s limbs. It almost felt as if he were back in the academy, he thought, as he drifted off to the music of Kylo’s almost silent sobs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to say hi, [check out my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/profile) for where I’m currently hanging out on this here internet thing.


End file.
